penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Delphi Nightingale
Backstory: Raised in Saint Lymirin’s home for children in Penrith, Delphi spent some time on the mean streets of the city until adopted into the care of the two sisters who ran the orphanage. Having lost her mother at an early age (Sasha Nightingale, Human female who ran a small bed and breakfast) and her father (Kados Damlyre) leaving her mother to return to his career as an adventurer with the Burning Phoenix. Years went by as Delphi grew into a headstrong young woman with big dreams of wealth, there she befriended and grew close with three other children there. (Roy Carden, Human male, Kaylie Rinya, Half Elf female and James Aldo, human male) The four would encourage each other to get out of their sorry state and that they would get out of their current situation and find families. To some extent this bothered the young Tiefling, as she had a father out there in the world, she would not hold this against him however. No, Delphi actually had an odd respect for her dad, that he was out there doing what he loved, she aimed to follow his example one day and eventually meet him. At the age of 14 she attempted to run away and join the guild but found that the man who controlled the circle was trying to extort her for coin that she didn’t have. Using her skills from the early days of her youth, Delphi tried to pick the pockets of a rough looking half elf with a bow on his back. She was caught out by the man, who would be the one to become a sort of “adoptive parent” to her. His name was Morgan Gebbo, a retired guardsmen and a Ranger of the wilds. He found kinship with Delphi for he had similar upbringing to her own and would teach her the beginnings of training as folk of the forest. He taught her medicine and survival, how to befriend animals. Eventually she would become a Druid in her own right and take a job as a shepherd in the outer hamlets around Penrith, but as she grew into a young women the thoughts of becoming something more and meeting her father were too strong. ' ' Description: Delphi stands at 5’1” and weighs about 134 lbs. She has curly ginger locks, tiny horns popping upward from her forehead, fair skin painted in freckles and catlike eyes that shine emerald green. Her legs are those of goats with cloven hoofs to match, if one were to open her mouth and inspect her teeth they would find them to be rows of fangs. She can either be seen wearing a boys white suit shirt and open, loose brown pants help up my dunggeries or in her combat kit of brown armor, goggles and various other padding like knee and shoulder pads. ' ' Goals: Find dad at some stage. Become rich enough to never live on the streets again. Send some money to the orphanage and help them whenever I’m in the city. One day marry Sister Yasheira Huang. Become the first “Druid Knight” (Whatever that means) Become a famous adventurer Personality: Occasionally greedy, excitable, curious, bratty, eats like a pig. Category:Player Character